


Trees Ahead

by jessie_pie



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Original Flavor, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 08:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5532488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessie_pie/pseuds/jessie_pie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short segment from Cecil's broadcast, reflecting on that quaint holiday tradition: buying a Christmas tree.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trees Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Night Vale does not belong to the author of this fic. Beta'd by Osito and Aubry. Merry Christmas!

TREES AHEAD 2 Miles  
reads the sign.  
You want a tree.  
You follow it.

TREES AHEAD 1 3/4 Miles  
U-Cut  
We have saws!

TREES AHEAD 1 1/2 Miles  
The sign is white with red lettering.  
The paint has dripped.  
You find the lack of craft folksy.

TREES AHEAD 1 Mile  
It occurs to you that they never said they were Christmas trees,  
or that they were selling them.  
You brush the thought aside.  
What else could it be?

TREES AHEAD 1/2 Mile  
Of course they are selling Christmas trees.  
There is even a quaint little pine stenciled on the sign.

TREES 1/4 Mile  
You do not recognize the road here.  
You are out of range of the GPS.  
But you do not fear getting lost.  
There is only one path.

TREES  
The branches arch over the road, blocking out the sky.  
The roots twine beneath you, rising naked from the gravel.  
The forest stirs and whispers.  
TREES


End file.
